Thoughts
by BatPhace
Summary: Ok i lied again! NEW CHAPTER! This is what happens after years of denial. Rated M for sexual content. Don't like? Don't read. If you do read, PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Part 1

I was feeling particularly… uhh… erm… _inspired_ last night and this is the result. Oneshot (although there may be a similar story in Riddick's POV someday). Very VERY sexual content. It's pure unadulterated smut, as a matter of fact. Don't like it? Don't read it. It's that simple.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to David Twohy, not me. I just like to play with them. And make them play with each other );o)

* * *

It had been years since Jack had thought of Riddick. Years and years and years in fact. But there he was inside her head nonetheless. After almost an hour laying in her bed trying to fight off the thoughts that kept working their way into her mind she finally gave up fighting. Thoughts of sweat and touches and soft growls overcame her. She let go and imagined her hands were his, roaming over her face, pulling gently at her hair. She closed her eyes and could almost feel him there next to her, warm and solid. She imagined his lips on the tender skin of her neck, burning holes in her resolve to be mad at him for the rest of her life. Her hands moved down her neck, tracing the muscles there as they tensed and relaxed beneath her fingertips. She moved them down past her collarbone and briefly wondered what Riddick would think if he could see her now. She pushed the thought aside and focused. Her fingertips ghosted over her breasts, teasing her nipples into hardened buds. She imagined his mouth nibbling them and his tongue flickering out to taste her skin. She thought she could hear him growl in appreciation. No, just her mind playing tricks… ah but what a trick. The thought of his rumbling growl gave her goosebumps.

"Ahhh…" she accidentally pinched one stiffened bud a little too hard, but the sudden pain gave way to intense pleasure that sparked a heat concentrated in her lower belly. A scent filled her nostrils then and she could feel his breath on her skin, his body heat beside her. As she opened her eyes she found his steely metallic gaze focused on her with a hunger she'd never seen before. She blinked but the vision didn't leave.

"Riddick?" Her voice was dark and breathy; she almost didn't recognize it herself. He only grinned wickedly as he moved his fingers down her body, making every nerve twitch on the way. The fingers of his other hand were entwined in her hair, relishing the silkiness of it and stroking her scalp. She closed her eyes again and she felt her body reacting; her pulse quickening, and a dampness growing between her thighs. He purred in her ear as he felt her begin to tremble under his touches. His fingers brushed down her right thigh, then back up to the juncture of thigh and torso where he let his fingertips dance a little. He was teasing her, very effectively. He stroked down her left thigh now, and her breath hitched. She whimpered a little.

"Riddick…" her voice was reduced to a whisper roughened by raw need. His name rolled off her tongue like the name of her redeemer. He loved the sound of it. She felt him gently urge her legs apart a little and her pulse kicked up another notch. His fingertips ghosted along the sensitive skin on the insides of her thighs, evoking more tiny moans from her.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" she asked, voice low and a little out of breath. He only chuckled softly in her ear, brushing his lips down the side of her neck to her shoulder. He ghosted his fingers across the threshold of her sex, and when she gasped a little in surprise he took her mouth roughly with his own, at the same moment plunging his fingers into her. It only hurt for a moment, then the warmest pleasure she'd ever felt rushed through her every cell and it was all she could do not to buck her hips against his hand as it took her over.

He toyed with her, sucking on her tongue languidly and at the same time moving his fingers in an achingly slow rhythm until her moans were all he could hear. He let go of her mouth so he could watch her face as he moved his thumb up to her most sensitive self. He stroked it once, twice, and again and each time she gasped a little deeper and her body tensed just a little more. He picked up the rhythm and she could feel the warmth in her lower belly growing and spreading through each limb, every nerve alighting in a way she'd never thought possible. She became aware of a sound then and realized it was the blend of her soft moans and Riddick's purring. He really was enjoying this almost as much as she.

She was soo close now, so close she could taste it like honey across her tongue. All she could feel were the sensations he created; everything else around them just disappeared. She couldn't help it, her hips moved of their own accord now working desperately against his hand. The friction was going to kill her. Every single fiber in her was screaming for release. She felt her whole body tensing, every muscle tightening around the warmth she felt.

Suddenly the warmth in her exploded and a sweet tingle washed over her. She arched up screaming his name despite her best efforts to bite her tongue.

"Ah Riddick! OH GOD RID-" Once again he crushed her mouth with his own and could almost taste her pleasure there like a potion meant only for him. His tongue driving into her mouth sent little aftershocks shuddering through her and she moaned into him. He broke the kiss leaving her heaving for breath. His mouth moved beside her ear.

"Mmm, Jack," he whispered her name darkly.

Suddenly, she shot straight upright in her bed, sweating profusely and a little confused.

Somewhere else, somewhere far across the universe, a certain highly wanted convict did the same.

* * *

Fantastic imagination? Dream? Astral projection? I'll let you draw your own conclusions );o) 


	2. Part 2

Ok, ok, you guys win. After many MANY demands, the highly anticipated continuance of 'Thoughts'… from Riddick's POV. You guys are very persuasive, ya know? I don't think I did as good a job this time, but I never do, so I'll let y'all be the judges. REVIEW REVIEW and REVIEW AGAIN! I love you guys, and this should prove it because I really was just going to make 'Thoughts' a oneshot. I hope it lives up to everyone's expectations.

Anyhoo, on with the show!

Disclaimer: Don't own, just like to play. VERY sexual content, don't likey? Don't readie.

* * *

Riddick had always forced the thoughts of Jack out of his mind. He almost felt wrong thinking of her; after all she'd been only a child when he'd left her. However, after so many, many years, she couldn't possibly be a child anymore. He sat in the pilot's seat of the skiff, staring at the ceiling and battling his own logic. Finally, his base need won over and he closed his eyes. 

It started with eyes, deep emerald eyes that could keep him fixed in one place without even trying. Then there was a voice, like a bell it rang out to him through the dark, tainted with longing. He felt a pull in his thoughts, like something jerking at his consciousness. He tried to fight it, but lost.

He saw her then, all of her. She was beautiful with long dark hair cascading over pale shoulders, a shocking difference from the shaved head he'd left her with. She was laying in a bed, her eyes closed, hands moving down her neck delicately caressing each muscle. Her fingers moved down to ghost over softly rounded breasts. He thought of his own mouth where her hands were, thought of nibbling pert nipples and flickering his tongue out to taste her skin. He growled a little against his own will.

Transfixed, he moved forward until he was lying there at her side. For a moment she didn't seem to notice. She pinched one nipple and let out a lusciously pleasured gasp. Then her nostrils flared, and she opened her dark emerald eyes and blinked once, as if he couldn't possibly be there.

"Riddick?" she asked, her voice darkened by desire. He loved the sound of it and he grinned wickedly despite himself. Her surprise wore off quickly as he moved his fingers down her belly, making nerves twinge and twitch beneath his touch. Unconsciously he entwined his other hand in her hair, relishing the feeling of it in his fingers. He'd imagined her hair like this before, soft and long and feminine. She closed her eyes again, and he immediately missed them. He could smell her body reacting, the beginnings of sweat and the wetness between her thighs. He purred in her ear and felt a tiny thrill move through him as she began to tremble.

He moved his fingers slowly down her right thigh, eliciting a small moan from her that was almost enough to drive him mad. How could he have ever left such a creature? He moved his fingers back up to the crease where thigh met torso and savored the feel of the soft skin there. That was by far his favorite part of her, like crushed velvet in flesh and he could have spent the rest of his time happily petting that one place, if she weren't growing so impatient. Her breath caught as he caressed his fingers down her left thigh.

"Riddick…" His name dripped from her mouth like he was the only thing keeping her in this world. He loved it. He was drawing the pleasure from her like a well, every tiny gasp and moan meant as much to him as air to a choking man. Gently he prodded her legs apart, releasing the full scent of her arousal. It flooded him, swamping his senses. He teased her more, tracing his fingers along the insides of her thighs tenderly, delighting in each shiver he caused.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" she asked, a hint of angst tainting her voice. He chuckled softly in her ear, brushing his lips down her neck to her shoulder as he moved his fingers to the very edge of her sex. He could feel her wetness there and it was almost his undoing. She gasped in surprise, and he took her mouth then, kissing her deeply and at the same time driving his fingers into her. She arched beneath him from the instant pain, then relaxed as the pleasure took her over. He felt her whole body flush and he could tell she held back the urge to move against his hand.

He sucked on her tongue relishing the taste of her. She was sweet but her flavor held a bite that was uniquely hers. He let go of her mouth to look into her face. The look he found there was one of intense pleasure and aching. He heard a sound and suddenly realized it was the fusion of his own purring and her delicious moans. She writhed beneath his touches, a thin sheen of sweat covering her and making her shimmer like crushed diamonds. The world around them fell away, and his own throbbing need burned inside him, but he only used it to fuel her passion. He picked up the pace again, needing her climax almost as much as she did. Her hips seemed to take on a life of their own as she moved desperately against his hand. He could smell how close she was now, could hear the pitch of it in her moans. He was almost as tense as she. Every muscle in him ached but it was so sweet he never wanted it to end.

Suddenly she arched up as every muscle clenched with a power he'd never thought possible from such a fragile looking being. She cried out his name and the sound of it coursed through him like an electric charge.

"Ah Riddick, OH GOD RID-" He crushed his mouth to hers wanting to feel her passion, her fervor, as close as he could get without actually being inside her. He delved his tongue into her mouth, feeling her quiver as tiny aftershocks shook her. She moaned into his mouth and almost sent him over the edge himself. He broke the kiss and moved his lips to ghost beside her ear.

"Mmm, Jack." His voice was dark with want, need.

Suddenly he was thrown back to the pilots seat and he started awake, heaving for breath and still tense. Was it a dream? 'One hell of a… something,' he thought, still painfully aware of his own pulsing need. He wasn't entirely sure of what had just happened but he did know one thing.

"Time to go find Jack."

* * *

Make my day and REVIEW PLEASE:o) 


	3. Part 3

Okay, here it is, the final installment of the 'Thoughts' trilogy. The final meeting, the big shebang, if you will (no pun intended). Since njrd told me I can't knock my own work anymore, I'll keep my thoughts to myself and let y'all be the judges, but that means you guys have to be honest and REVIEW PLEASE! 'Nuff said, on with the show…

Disclaimer: Yadda yadda blah blah blah! You know the drill.

* * *

Jack walked home briskly; a force pulling her to something she felt could be disastrous. She hated being out on the streets alone at night anyway but this feeling she had was something else. Something that had little to do with the scum on the streets that watched her as she walked. She gave them little thought now as she trotted up the stairs to her flat, only a little out of breath when she reached the top. She fumbled with her keys, shaking hands barely able to get her key in the lock. Finally she succeeded in getting the door open and she entered her apartment, shutting it softly behind her locking the deadbolt. She listened intently. Her senses were on high alert. Warily, she turned and set her keys on the little table next to the door. She flipped on the light switch. No lights. 

"The light hurts my eyes, Jack, you know that." Her heart jumped into her throat and she froze, stricken by the voice she heard from somewhere in the darkness. She hadn't heard it (outside of her mind) in years, but she would know that deep rumble anywhere.

"Riddick?" She peered through the dark trying to see him. She almost missed the two metallic orbs gleaming at from the corner by her bed, shining in the weak light coming in from the window.

"Jack." His voice was dark and it gave her chills to think that the man she'd imagined only nights ago was now here in her flat. She watched the orbs rise and could hear his steps coming closer. She stood stock-still, afraid and excited all at once, but knowing there would be no escape no matter what he had in mind for her.

She was just as beautiful as he'd expected. The boyish twelve year old he'd left had grown soft curves and a scent that was completely feminine. Her hair was tied back, but he could tell that it was just as long as he'd thought. There was a splinter of fear in her dark green eyes, but daring and defiance surrounded it, overpowering it.

She closed her eyes and opened them again as though perhaps she could be dreaming again. No such luck. His scent filled her nostrils as he moved closer to her and she could feel herself relaxing and tensing all at once. Definitely not a dream. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity he stood in front of her. Her eyes had adjusted to the dark but she could still only barely make out his form in the dim light seeping in from the street. She caught the reflection of his eyes again and held them, knowing he was staring her down.

She heard a low growl and suddenly she was pushed back against her door with one of his hands at either side of her neck, pinning her to the shockingly cold steel. She gasped and he was so close so fast that she could taste his breath. Still she held his eyes showing him she was not afraid, even though she was at his mercy.

"Riddick," his name escaped her lips in a delicate whisper, and that was the straw that broke him. Their mouths crashed together in a rough and desperate kiss. Raw need and desire made a circuit between them as their tongues collided and the unique flavor of each flooded the other. Years of denial and longing were unleashed as passion met passion and amplified ten fold. Jack wrapped her arms around Riddick's neck, and he in turn wrapped his arms around her back, lifting her off the floor and crushing her even closer. He wanted to absorb her, to never be without her again.

Out of pure instinct she wrapped her legs around him. She wasn't sure why, but it felt right having him this close, so close she could feel his heartbeat pounding in time with her own. They stumbled backward without realizing, and the edge of Jack's bed buckled Riddick's knees sending them crashing down. They landed hard with Jack on top straddling Riddick's waist. She sat up, staring down in disbelief at the man that was beneath her. He was really here, with her, in her bed after all this time. Questions came to mind that she didn't have the will to ask. She felt the desperation waning and a new feeling arising, one she hadn't felt since before he left, contentment.

She reached down and grabbed the hem of her shirt and stripped it off slowly, revealing a lacy pink bra against smooth creamy skin (she did have a girly side, after all). Her eyes never leaving his, she reached back and unhooked her bra and removed it with the same slow movements, tossing it aside along with her shirt. She sat before him exposed, vulnerable.

His eyes moved down her body slowly, drinking her in like some life giving liqueur. He had dared to imagine her before, but as good as his imagination was it did her no justice. She was like something out of an ancient painting, not that he'd ever seen one up close but he'd seen pictures in books at Butcher Bay once or twice.

She took his hands from their unconscious resting place at her thighs and moved them up her body, relishing the feel of them on her skin. She moved them up her sides until they were at her breasts. Still her eyes never left his and they held an innocence that he'd never anticipated. She moved her own hands down his arms, giving him permission to feel her. His touch was gentler than she'd expected as he caressed her. These hands that had killed so many were now like warm satin on her skin and her eyes fluttered closed, taking such pleasure in the feel of them.

Her skin was soft, and after only a moment touching her he couldn't hold back any more. He sat up, pulling her to him once again, kissing the soft flesh between her breasts and inhaling deeply the intoxicating scent of her. He traced his tongue down to lick each rosy nipple in turn, which had hardened instantly at his touch. She let out a soft moan and wrapped her arms around him, tracing her fingers over his clean-shaven head, making him tense just a little which she took as a good sign. She moved her hands down and lifted his shirt over his head, tracing each tiny scar and muscle of his back along the way. She moved her mouth close to his ear.

"Riddick." His name oozed from her lips like honey, just the way it had before in that… thing they'd had, whatever it was.

With a low growl he flipped her suddenly and she couldn't suppress a giggle-ridden gasp as she ended up on her back with him between her legs. Once again they simply stared at each other and Riddick couldn't help but be a little mystified by the affection he saw in her eyes at that moment. Like all the years he'd left her had never happened.

He saw a twinkle of something then, and became aware of two wiry hands slithering down between their bodies and fiddling with the clasp on his cargos. He lifted his body slightly so that she could make quick work of the problematic thing and after a moment she finally let out a triumphant growl. In turn, Riddick reached down with one hand and undid the button of her jeans in less than three seconds and grinned at her as if to say 'and that's how it's done'. She narrowed her eyes playfully in response only to widen them again as he pulled her jeans down and off. She blushed fiercely having never been completely naked in front of anyone, _ever_, but the look in his eyes told her she had no reason to be self-conscious. Feeling a little bolder she slid her hands down either side of his pants, pushing them down his hips and over his (magnificent, stunning, gorgeous,) ass. He shimmied out of them, dropping them to the floor.

Her eyes went wide again and she gasped at the feel of his full length pressing into the inside of her thigh. Riddick moved a stray tress away from her face and looked into her eyes, one question burning there. Jack only nodded. He moved up to the very edge of entering her, giving her one last chance to back out if she was going to. She wasn't, and with one deft move he slid into her wetness and captured her mouth at the same time to swallow her cries of pain. She was so deliciously tight around him that it was all he could do to be still, not to move even just a little. He couldn't. He had to give her time to get used to the feeling, and he would give her all the time in the world if she needed.

The pain was so exquisite and so excruciating at the same time it almost made her cry. Tears welled in her eyes and when Riddick let go of her mouth and her eyes met his again she found concern there. He stroked her face and kissed her gently until she was ready. She blinked back the tears and nodded shakily.

He began a slow rhythm and the second she felt him move inside her she felt the heat in her lower belly again, only this time it was like a blast furnace had been lit in her. She could feel it spreading into every cell, every nerve. The pain was totally gone now, replaced by an intense pleasure that she couldn't contain. She moaned beneath him and her voice didn't sound like her own, it sounded breathy and almost high.

He picked up the pace and was delighted at the zealous groan he received. He could feel her tensing with every stroke, every thrust pushing her just a little closer. He pushed up on his arms to look at this writhing beauty beneath him. The look on her face alone was almost enough to drive him over the edge, but he restrained. Her eyes fluttered open and closed, her mouth slack with tiny sensual moans escaping, her cheeks flushed and a thin sheen of sweat beginning to cover her. Her hair tie had broken at some point and her hair was now splayed wildly across the pillow like so many vines engulfing an alabaster wall. Their scents mingled in his nostrils and created a new smell unlike anything he'd ever encountered, a scent of spice and flowers and sweat.

Once again out of instinct and a sheer want for him to be as deep inside her as possible she wrapped her legs tightly around him, pulling him down and further into her. He growled and on the next stroke she felt him brush something inside her that made her gasp and tense around him, which made him pick up the pace yet again. He brushed it again, and again, and again and each time she felt the glorious heat in her belly expand exponentially until it was all she could feel. She was so tense around him now that she felt she might die if he stopped. The warmth inside her ballooned until finally it broke and she couldn't hold back anymore.

"Oh god, god Riddick I'm… I'm …"

Suddenly she went rigid beneath him and the sheer power of her spasming around him sent him hurdling over the edge of oblivion. With one last hard thrust and a deep growl he exploded inside her, amplifying her own climax to a searing level that she'd never thought possible.

Pleasure washed over her like waves from the warmest ocean. She was so high she thought she'd never come down. Slowly she regained the power of rational thought she realized that Riddick had collapsed beside her and was staring at her intently. Suddenly she became aware of something inside her mind, something sharp and primal. It was him. She had a piece of him with her now, and he had a piece of her. She leaned down and kissed him softly and he wrapped his arms around her. After her heart and breathing slowed to a human pace, they curled up together and fell asleep.

Jack awoke the next morning and rolled over expecting to lay her arm over a warm body, but there was none. She opened her eyes and sat bolt upright, looking around. He was gone. Was he ever here? What the fuck? Her hand brushed something. She looked beside her on the bed and found a piece of paper.

_Jack, _

_You have me, no matter what. I'll be back. _

_R.B.R_

* * *

Okay, that't it. Now you guys review while i go take a cold shower! ;o) 


	4. Part 4

I'm back! I know, I know. I said that Part 3 was the end. I lied, so sue me. Once again, it's pure smut so if you don't like, don't read. Those who do read HAVE TO REVIEW. But then again y'all never seem to have a problem reviewing this story. I use a certain Nine Inch Nails lyric later; I think we all know what song I'm talking about. Love ya! Enjoy!

BTW: I hid a certain master fanfic writer's penname in this little document, cheers to anyone who identifies it.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I just like to play.

* * *

It had been months since Riddick had left her, and every day Jack hoped she would come home and once again find him lounging in her flat, waiting for her. She had hoped herself into a deep depression, in fact, one from which she only felt relief on the dance floor. It began as only once in a while, but she started going to the club every other night to dance away her pain and loneliness. With a shot or two in her she could lose herself in the crush of bodies, the pulse of the music flowing through them all at once. Sometimes she would find a partner, one with the same build, the same clean-shaven head, the same striking features. Then she could pretend that it was _his_ body moving behind her, _his_ hands moving down her sides to her hips and keeping her pressed back against _him_. She'd never found anyone with a touch quite like histhough, and the scent was never right. So all she could do was pretend.

And so it was on this particular night. She'd had three shots of bourbon and was feeling particularly spunky in a short denim skirt and black halter-top. The looks she'd received from several men had only served to boost her feistiness. She turned from the bar and faced the dance floor, slow eyes roving over the mass of heated bodies moving there.

Suddenly the hairs on the back of her neck stood up and her skin rose. She was being watched. Through the booze her senses went on alert and she looked through the hordes of people. She almost saw him, leaning against the wall staring at her with mercurial eyes and that ever-superior smirk smeared across his face. Almost. When she looked back the eyes and smirk were gone. She shook her head. 'Stupid' she thought.

The song changed and she was instantly overtaken by the beat of it. It was pounding and strong and she began searching the floor for someone to dance with. She scowled a little, as she found no one suitable, since she was in the mood for his exact double tonight, and there were none to be found. Closing her eyes she moved her way out onto the floor solo. She could visualize the scene in her head and moved fluidly through it. Her body took on a life of its own, moving along with the music. She felt high, between the alcohol buzz and being in the midst of a sea of endorphins. She became aware of someone dancing behind her. The body felt familiar but she paid it no mind. She could only move. She felt strong arms enclose her then and before she could freak out a scent filled her nostrils that she would know anywhere in the universe. Spice and sweat and scotch. 'Ahh, it's THAT body,' she thought with an ecstatic thrill. And then came that line of the song booming around them: _"I want to fuck you like an animal, I want to feel you from the inside…" _

"Don't stop moving," he whispered roughly in her ear, barely audible over the music. Riddick snaked one arm around her torso, the other down around her hips, pulling her perfectly in line with his own body. He blatantly felt her up, caressing her breasts and teasing up her nipples through her shirt. It turned her on a little more somehow with all the people around them, even if they weren't paying much attention. He traced his lips down the side of her neck and rested them on her shoulder, sucking the flesh there and savoring her saltiness. She unconsciously tilted her head, bearing her neck. Submissive.

"I missed you," she purred and felt him smile against her shoulder. She could feel the beginnings of a hardened swell starting to form to the left of her sacrum and she teasingly pushed back into it just a little more.

"I told you I'd come back," he growled against her shoulder. He nipped the skin there with his teeth and made her gasp again from the intense pleasure that was drawn from the slight pain. She felt him smile again at her reaction. He backed off a little and turned her around in his arms neither missing a beat, both lithe bodies rocking in perfect time with the music. Beautiful. Even through the booze she instantly focused on his eyes. Those smoldering metallic diamonds sent currents coursing through her every nerve. They were oozing desire… just for her. This magnificent man, this gorgeous animal, wanted only _her_.

His hands came to rest on her hips and she wrapped her own arms lightly around his neck. She ghosted her fingers across the back of his neck and felt giddy as his eyes darkened. Like she was petting a big cat. The fire she saw within his eyes was so intense that she found herself transfixed. She grinned wickedly and pushed her hips forward to grind with his. He grabbed her ass with both hands, crushing the two of them together. She gasped a little, and he assaulted her mouth with his, making her tighten her hold on his neck and crushing her even closer against him.

In that moment the music, the bodies, the whole club seemed to fall away around them. All Jack was aware of was Riddick. _His_ heart pounding with hers, _his_ lips and tongue dancing with hers, _his_ body reacting with hers. She could feel his arousal against her hip growing and thoughts of their last encounter flashed through her mind, making her moan into his mouth. Their mouths broke apart and Riddick once again moved his lips to her ear.

"How much did you miss me?" he rumbled almost… coyly. Her eyes darkened and her tongue flittered out to wet her lips. She pulled his ear down and her next murmured words, whispered in time with the music, almost killed him.

"I wanna fuck you like an animal."

Before she knew it she was shoved back into the wall at the farthest, darkest corner of the club. The corner where only the brightest of lights can penetrate, so that no eyes would see. Their mouths and bodies were so entwined together that it was hard to tell where one ended and the other began. Riddick yanked her top down a little, exposing her breasts and letting on an evilgrin. She in turn, in her lusted frenzy, ripped the snap clean off of his black cargos, causing him to quirk an eyebrow at her. His stun passed when she shoved at the waistband of his cargos, pushing them low on his hips. Though her actions were bold, the look in her eyes when he met them was one of entreating, of begging for him. She wanted him, now. She'd been without him for months; tonight she didn't want to savor him. There would be time for savoring later. She just wanted him.

He pushed her up the wall a little and yet again, out of instinct and want, she wrapped her legs around his hips and her arms around his neck. Her heat and heady scent rising between them was almost his undoing. He leaned down and kissed her breasts, licking each hardened rosy nipple. She whimpered, not out of pleasure, but out of pleading. She didn't have the patience for playing tonight.

He pushed forward, pinning her to the wall with his weight. She couldn't go anywhere now even if she'd wanted to. He moved one hand down, fiddling with his cargos. Suddenly she felt the warm, hard tip of his member pressing into her inner thigh. With a flick of his hand her panties were moved aside and he was poised at the very edge of her wetness. Their eyes caught, and the same question burned there as before. He would never come out and ask if she was ready, he knew the answer anyway. She couldn't deny him.

She dug her nails into his shoulders in anticipation as he lifted his bodyweight off her enough for her to slide slowly down onto him. He buried his face in her neck, growling. The feel of her heat enveloping him, her wet velvet flesh, he almost lost control. He had to shake his head to keep from ravaging her. She moaned against his shoulder. He backed out and a look of challenge crossed her face, he couldn't deny her either.

The next few moments were a blur of passion and friction and sweat. He drove back into her. Again. Again. Each plunge was punctuated by a breathy growl escaping her throat. Or was it him? She was working as well, pushing and bucking her hips in time with each thrust. She was soo close.

"Harder," she whispered hoarsely in his ear, "Good god, Riddick. Please. Harder." She wanted flashes of white-hot passion. She wanted to come so badly it hurt. He pulled her thighs up around him and his body took over. He drove into her mechanically; the pain in his burning muscles forgotten. All he knew was the pleasure of her. The scent of her sweat and sex flooded his senses. He couldn't have stopped now for the whole world and the power between them could have launched a rocket. He felt her whole body began to tense, both minds and bodies focused on one thing; release. Suddenly she tightened, back arched against the wall, her inner muscles trembling around him. She thrust her hips forward, setting off a chain reaction within Riddick and throwing him into his own oblivion. The heat from him exploding inside her sent echoes of feeling crashing through her, like a boulder into a pristine pond. They came hard, so hard that the music barely covered the sound of it. She cried out his name over and over, and he in turn roared hers with a ferocity she'd never heard. Trembling and spent they clung to each other, both attempting to regain the ability of coherent speech.

After some time they both managed to relax enough to uncouple, though both would have been perfectly happy to stay put for the rest of their natural lives. Straightening muscles that had cramped without their feeling was difficult, and they both almost collapsed from the strain of simply standing up. Once breathing had returned to normal and clothes had been readjusted and put back in their proper places, Riddick wrapped his arms around Jack's shoulder and moved his lips beside her ear.

"Let's go home."

* * *

Soooo, better than the last one? Worse? **Review please and tell me!**


	5. Part 5

AHA! I lied again. This chap has a bit more of a plot to it than the rest. Little more of a point than just the smut, but the smut is still there, just at the end. I know I have more pressing updates to get to but this will get me warmed up after months of hiatus...

Disclaimer: see previous chaps, I don't like repeating myself.

* * *

Riddick hurried to make sure everything was perfect before Jack got home from work. Normally he wouldn't go through with something like this, and he was still a little shocked that he'd actually followed through on something that started out as a passing thought. Jack certainly wasn't expecting it, since she was convinced he'd fogotten her birthday altogether. He hadn't mentioned anything, and she'd left for work that morning a little down because of it. The more work he put in, the more he couldn't wait to see the look on her face when she walked in and saw the clean house and the candles and smelled the food. He went all out for her; for the first time in his life he felt a reason to. He felt like he had to make up for all the other birthdays he'd missed along the way, and though one night couldn't do that, he figured it would be a damn good start. He sighed as he looked around admiring his work. His cynnical side piped up. 

'_You're turning puss, you know that right?' _

'_Only for her. Only because I can.'_

He shook his head and walked to the kitchen to stir the spaghetti sauce. He remembered her telling him once that it was her favorite food, that it made her feel 'homey', so he took a crack at it. It smelled damn good, considering he'd gotten the recipe from a book. He'd never heard of half the things he'd put in it. Oregano? Basil? He'd chuckled to himself, reasoning that the cooks in slam never heard of them either. He hoped the wine he'd bought would go well with it. He really had no idea what wines went with what foods, hell he couldn't even pronounce the name, so he had to trust the woman at the store when she'd said this was the one he wanted. She'd been so impressed that this hulking, scary mass of a man was so worried about impressing his lady fair that she'd dug through their private stock to find exactly the right vintage to compliment spaghetti.

He tried to think of something else to do, something else he could find to make himself busy while he waited for her, for no other reason than to avoid wringing his hands in anticipation and to settle the butterflies in his gut. These were foreign feelings for him and he wasn't all that happy with them. The table was set with the flowers and candles and china he'd dug up, the food was all but done, the house was spotless (he'd even picked his dirty socks out from under the couch), there really was nothing left to do but wait.

He sat back on the couch and contemplated how the night might go. He pictured Jack walking in, weary and a little unraveled from a long day at work, maybe a little down still because of his lack of attention that morning (nothing wrong with a little self flattery). She would hang her keys on the hook, as usual, turn and fall silent as she looked around at his labors. Or perhaps she would have her hands busy with something, so she would kick the door for him to open it. He would tell her to close her eyes, take the items in question from her hands and he would lead her into the livingroom. She would comment about how good something smelled before he let her open her eyes and she would be speechless (again) at the sight. She might be soo surprised, in fact, that dinner might be forgotten as she tackled him to the ground, assaulting him with her mouth. Riddick smiled in spite of himself. Ok, maybe not the latter, but stranger things had happened. Just then, the com-unit beeped that there was a new message, breaking Riddick away from his thoughts.

_'Probably just some jerk wanting me for a job,' _he thought as he walked lazily over to the thing and pressed the _retrieve _button. Jack's despondent voice filled his ears.

"I just wanted to let you know Riddick, I'm not coming home for a while," Riddick's guts fell out at her words and his teeth gritted as he listened on, "I need some time to clear my head, to think about us. I bet you still haven't even realized it's my fucking birthday, have you? Don't try to come after me, I'll come back when, and if, I'm ready. I... I love you." Then silence.

Riddick was so stunned, he wasn't even sure if he'd heard the message right. He played it back twice more, just to make sure. It was really Jack, and she was deadly serious. His fists clenched along with his jaw and every other muscle in his body. What the fuck brought this on? He didn't know and he didn't care, the fact of the matter was Jack was pissed enough to just ditch out on him on her fucking birthday. _'Don't try to come after me' my ass. _Riddick grabbed his jacket and goggles and was out the door.

Less than an hour later, after 'haggling' with the poor attendant at the dock they kept their private skiff at to find him another _or else_, he was space-born and hot on the trial of his own skiff. _This is a switch, _he thought to himself, only half bemused. It wasn't usually his own skiff he was hunting down. Luckily he had the ion signature memorized for exactly this purpose, just in case anyone ever had the nerve to steal it. He didn't think it would be Jack's neck he'd be wringing when he got it back, but hell. The more he thought about that message the more pissed he got. Finally he got an ion lock and threw the rickety little hunk of crap he got stuck with into overdrive to catch up with her. The hyper gear obviously hadn't been tuned for a while, because the engine whined loudly when it was engaged. Riddick ignored it, focusing on catching up with Jack. When he was within range, he tried to hail her.

"JACK GODDAMMIT!!!"

It went unanswered, and the skiff in front of him bolted. Riddick slammed the engine back into overdrive. The engine groaned and clanked but obeyed again nonetheless and he was off in hot pursuit. She had skills, he had to give her that. She had the evasive moves of someone who had formal flight training, but he knew damn good and well she didn't. She'd learned everything she knew from him, to his irritation at this moment.

In the back of his mind he heard the clanking of the engine grow louder, and he noticed the red _'warning' _light flashing, but he didn't care. He had to catch Jack and knock some sense into her. That was the only thing his mind was focused on. You can imagine his reaction when the built-in blast sheild dropped in the cockpit and as he turned to find out why the engine blew to smithereens, violently jettisoning the cockpit and knocking him out cold.

* * *

"Riddick? Riddick?" The voice of an angel, Riddick thought absently, if he'd believed in them anyway. "Riddick you, you dumb fucking sonuvabitch! If you don't wake up I swear I'll come collect your ass from hell just to kill you again myself!" 

_Maybe not an angel after all,_ he thought with an internal grin. He became aware of softness under him, and the faint smell of... spaghetti sauce? He was home? His eyes shot open to see Jack's relief-washed face staring down at him, the dimmed track lights in the ceiling framing her form like something holy. _Angel. _He went to sit up but the stabbing pains that shot through his upper torso told him to lay back down.

"Don't try to sit up. The explosion banged you up pretty bad. Here, have some water." She helped him lift the glass to his lips and he gingerly took a drink. She took the glass and he started to speak, to ask why she'd left or how the hell they'd gotten back here in one piece, but she shushed him.

"Shut up a minute," she sighed heavily, "I'm sorry I went off like that. I was just so disappointed this morning when you didn't even wish me happy birthday, and then the more I thought about it over the day the more pissed I got until finally I just decided 'fuck it' and took off. I just couldn't stand it." She looked down and away so he wouldn't see the tears welling in her eyes; her voice shook with the next sentance. "No one's ever remembered my birthday, Riddick. My whole life, not even my own parents. Obviously, looking around here... _you did_. I'm sorry I ever doubted you. Can you ever forgive me?" She looked back over at him hopefully. He realized then why he'd gotten so mad; that he'd almost lost this angel over something so stupid.

It hurt like hell, and he would probably feel the effects for days afterward, but he pulled her down to him and kissed her savagely. Every emotion from the last day had to be conveyed with this one kiss; the anger, the love, the disappointment, and he did his damnedest to do it. She moaned into him and he could feel the shivers he created rippling over her. She rested her hands on his chest and his skin burned at the contact. He could feel the need growing in her with every stroke of her tongue over his. She was realizing how close she'd come to losing him, too. He could almost smell her want. He would definitely regret it, but he wanted her. Now.

"Jack," he growled her name darkly against her lips. She backed off and looked at him; this time it was her that questioned. He grinned, or bared his teeth in challenge, either way she had her answer. Yes he was sure. She stood to the side of the bed and stripped slowly for him. Though her need was great she would go slow to make sure she didn't hurt him. Besides, she wanted to savor him after such a scare. She teased him, moving her body, her breasts, down his torso then back up. She grinned evilly as he sucked in a breath. She straddled him gently, moving her most sensitive self along his length, making her even more wet and him even more rigid. He glared at her and she only smiled in return. Poising him at the very edge of entering her she posed the question one last time.

He nodded inperceptively and she moved down onto him, slow, throwing her head back and moaning as he filled her. Riddick hissed through clenched teeth as her velvet flesh enveloped him. She didn't move for a moment and he savored the heat that surrounded him. As she began to rock that heat began to spread through his veins like a shot of whiskey on an empty stomach. She picked up a slow but steady rhythm, every motion seeped into him and filled him up. He kept his eyes pried open to watch her body. She was so beautiful in the fluid way she moved; hips forward first, then back arching a little to follow through, head cocked to the side and eyes half closed and clouded with her muted passion. He watched the flush move down her throat and into her chest. He watched the thin film of sweat beginning to form over her as she moved. Her hands seemed restless, unsure of where they should be. They fluttered over his abdomen, then to her thighs and up to her breasts. He reached up and took them in his own, entwining their fingers together. Without missing a beat her head floated back upright and her eyes opened, capturing his metallic gaze in an endless green sea. Her movements quickened, the pace picking up and he could see the impending climax in her eyes. Riddick let go of his own inhibitions, and as he felt her inner muscles tensing and fluttering around him he came with her, exploding inside her and letting the warmth that had been nagging at him envelope him now.

Jack collapsed on him, panting and spent, giving no heed to his groan of discomfort when she landed on his bruised ribs and solar plexus.

"Shush, you big baby. It's the least you can do for me after almost killing yourself," she panted into his chest as he brought the sheets up to cover the two of them in a soft embrace.

"So are you happy with your birthday present?" he chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, as long as you didn't scorch the sauce."


End file.
